1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a universal fixture system and base therefor, and more particularly to a fixture system and base that includes separately adjustable segments and is adapted to hold multiple tools and/or workpieces.
2. Background Art
In the use and manipulation of tools, it is often necessary for a workpiece or tool to be secured in a particular position while leaving the hands of a user free. For example, when a user is repairing a workpiece, the workpiece may need to be secured in a vice or similar retaining mechanism. In addition, tools such as drills, screwdrivers, clamps, or flashlights may need to be held or placed in specific positions relative to the workpiece. With such needs, the hands of a user are not free to repair the workpiece, instead, being consumed when the user has to hold the workpiece or tools. Moreover, a user may need to adjust portions or segments of the fixture system without effecting the other segments.
Heretofore, many have attempted to solve such problems by employing inferior variations. Examples include the following, all of which are herein incorporated by reference:                U.S. Pat. No. 1,670,253 to A. Gilbert et al.;        U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,128 to Breese;        U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,251 to Jamieson, Jr.;        U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,649 to Hewson;        U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,908 to Goff et al. and        U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,077 to Coxon.        
U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,649 to Hewson teaches an adjustable positioning tool that includes a series of components. With the invention of Hewson, however, when a user attempts to re-position one shaft segment, the preceding shaft segment will also be re-positioned. This will cause the tool or workpiece, disposed adjacent the preceding shaft segment, to also be re-positioned. In addition, Hewson fails to teach a base, or similar structure, onto which the positioning tool can be mounted so that multiple tools and a workpiece can be simultaneously held without requiring the user's hands.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,670,253 to A. Gilbert et al. discloses a welding structure for holding workpieces in place as they are welded together. Similar to Hewson, Gilbert et al. utilizes a system of rods and clamps for securing the workpieces in place. However, the device of Gilbert et al. requires adjustment of multiple fasteners to provide for the vertical positioning of a workpiece. Such a feature is both time consuming and tedious for a user. In addition, the device Gilbert et al. is designed to hold workpieces in planar alignment with each other for welding. This is such that a user is denied the ability to position the workpieces at various positions about a rotational axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,077 to Coxon discloses a device for clamping that comprises a components. However, similar to the above-discussed references, the adjustment of one rod segment of Coxon requires adjustment of multiple fasteners and potentially, other rod segments.
Therefore, there exists the need for a fixture system, and base therefor, that is adjustable by a user so as to hold multiple tools and/or workpieces in varying positions about a rotational axis. In addition, there exists the need for such a fixture system and base to be adjustable by a user such that one segment or portion of the fixture system can be adjusted without effecting other segments or portions.